Dear Grandpa/Script
SCENE 1 (Scene starts at chuck’s house in the morning). Chuck: *snoring* (then chuck wakes up to the song 1985 on his alarm clock and smashes it). Chuck: Wow, what a crazy dream I had last night! What a wonderful day! *Pepperoni aka chuck’s dog comes in and licks chuck’s face* Chuck: Woah boy, stop it, that’s enough. *pepperoni stops* *Chuck calls grandpa* Grandpa: Well, hi grandson! Chuck: Hi grandpa! How’s it going? Grandpa: I’m doing very good! Hey wanna come visit me? Chuck: Sure! Grandpa: Ok, I’ll see you soon! Chuck: Ok grandpa, C' ya! Grandpa: Bye! Oh and invite your friends. Chuck: Sure grandpa. *hangs up* Chuck: time to get ready, in Chuck E. Cheese style! (Chuck showers, brushes his teeth, eats breakfast, and did some crunches before visiting his grandpa). *Chuck walks out of the door and says hi to his friends* Chuck: hi guys! Friends: hi chuck e! Chuck:hey y’all wanna come to see my grandpa? Friends: sure! SCENE 2 *scene changes to chuck and friends arriving at nursing home* *Chuck sees gpa* Chuck e: hi grandpa! Grandpa: hi grandson! *they hug* Chuck: so how’s it going gpa? Grandpa: oh it’s going Chuck: well that’s aweso- T.V.: the national weather service has issued a severe thunderstorm warning in our area, seek shelter immediately! *sirens go off* Chuck: uh oh. Grandpa: well we need to take shelter Nurse: everyone take shelter! SCENE 3 *Everyone runs to the shelter* *Chuck checks radar* Chuck: grandpa, the storm is heading straight for your old building! Grandpa: wait what lemme see! *chuck shows gpa* Grandpa: oh no! I gotta save it! *grandpa dashes our the door and knowing he won’t be returning* Chuck follows behind* Grandpa Chuck runs to his house that is going to get structured, Chuck tries to run to the house to try to get Grandpa Chuck back, he dodges the flying pieces that are falling (kinda like in an action movie) Chuck E.: Grandpa *running out of breath* w-what are you doing??? Grandpa Chuck: Saving my House Chuck E.: is that even a good idea? Grandpa Chuck: i would say it— Grandpa chuck apart of the house breaks on him Chuck E. (In slow motion): NOOOO!!! Chuck E. Cries He sees some cuts on his Grandpa’s arm, (his arm was sticking out of the piece of wood) and saw a few scratches on his arm too. Grandpa: ow! Chuck E: grandpa are you ok? Chuck pulls grandpa out* Grandpa: No! Gpa begins close his eyes halfway* Chuck: grandpa please don’t go! Grandpa: sorry i had to sacrifice myself to try to save my buil- Grandpa completely closes eyes without finishing his last sentence * Chuck E: Grandpa, Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Chuck E. Just lays with his grandfather in the storm and whines and sleeps Chuck E.: I miss you already, Grandpa... SCENE 4 (They have a funeral) (The funeral ends) Chuck just cries (The screen turns black) (it shows memories of them two) *screen turns black* THE END